


Now You Listen To Me

by alerie



Series: Whispers [2]
Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-18
Updated: 2012-06-18
Packaged: 2017-11-08 01:40:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/437715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alerie/pseuds/alerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Picks up where "I Will Talk and Harvey Specter Will Listen" left off. Suitsmeme!people were handing me alcohol and chanting for a sequel and what can I say ... I aim to please. Beware, my angst is showing.</p>
<p>It's Harvey's turn to speak up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now You Listen To Me

Harvey dragged Mike through the hall, only stopping when they finally reached the elevator. The noises of the "party" were muted, the hallways dark. Harvey still watched his associate's face closely, New York City provided just enough light that filtered through the windows and cast a thousand shadows around Mike. He didn't look like he was scared, more like he was strung so tight that he might explode every second now. The elevator arrived with a sweet ping, the doors opened and Harvey shoved Mike inside.

The doors closed and the lawyer finally found his voice again.

"Have I ever told you what happens when you play with fire, kid? At first it warms you, but when you let it get out of control it consumes you. Swallows you and leaves you a mess you will never recover from."

Mike had the decency to shiver at that, like he was scared of what Harvey had just told him. Like what he had started in that dark corner would ruin everything. There was a loud voice in Harvey's mind that yelled at him that Mike had really ruined everything with his little stunt. There was no going back now. Not after that.

But Harvey would be damned if he listened to that voice. He backed Mike into one corner of the elevator and brought his hand up to stroke his associate's cheek.

"Your little monologue was quite impressive. I will give you that. But I have a way with words as well", he promised. "And now you'll listen to me."  
Just when he was about to move in to finally press his lips to Mike's, the elevator arrived at the ground floor. Harvey winced noticeably and stepped back, grabbing Mike once more. They quickly made their way onto the street and Harvey hailed a cab, shoving his associate in forcefully.

On the 14 minute ride to his condo Harvey only let his fingers brush slightly over Mike's. The younger man looked flustered, but Harvey had to give him credit for not freaking out. Mike just stared out of the cab's window and only let his breath hitch twice when his boss let his fingers apply a bit more pressure.

Only when they were finally in Harvey's private elevator Mike lost his cool. 'Being pressed up against the glass walls and getting kissed by your boss might do that to you', Harvey thought and let out an amused chuckle against Mike's lips. That first kiss was rushed, a bit too eager. But it was a good kiss, Harvey knew that. Hungry and soft at the same time.

"You taste even better than I imagined", he told Mike. "I thought you would taste like Red Bull, but it's actually chocolate. Who knew?" His associate whimpered at that, right in time for the doors to slide open. Harvey stepped out of the elevator, taking Mike by the wrist. Once they were standing in his living room, Harvey took a good look at Mike.

"I am only going to ask you this once Mike. Do you actually want all those things you talked about earlier? Make up your mind now, because once you tell me that you really want me, I don't think I'll let you back out. Do you understand?"

Mike looked like a scared baby animal, but he nodded eagerly. "Of course I meant it. Do you think I would have pulled that stunt if I didn't? I can't stop thinking about you Harvey, I want you. So much", he rushed out.

Less than a minute later Harvey had Mike in his bedroom, already taking off his clothes. "I can't wait to see you", he murmured. "But don't rush Mike, take your time. Once you are naked, I want you to lie down on the bed and calm yourself down. Breath in, breath out. You don't have to panic, I promise you that you won't regret this. I will kiss you again and this time I won't rush, I promise. I will kiss you for as long as it takes you to forget that you are nervous. And then I will get to know your whole body. With my hands, my lips."

By the end of his speech, Mike was already lying down, eyes shut tightly. Harvey took off his own clothes as fast as possible and lay down next to him. "You are beautiful, you know", he told Mike before kissing him. Harvey felt the younger man relax and give into him. The kiss was almost lazy, but with every second of his lips against Mike's, Harvey felt the fire building.

He let his hand stroke Mike's cheek. "So soft. I should have called you baby instead of puppy. But then again ... that might have been inappropriate. Doesn't matter now. I plan on doing a lot of inappropriate things to you."

With that, he kissed his way down Mike's throat before letting his lips explore his associate's chest. Harvey could feel Mike's heartbeat.

"Excited, huh? Just wait, it's going to get so much better. You told me that nobody has ever fucked you, but have you ever had a man touch your cock? The first time I was with a guy I couldn't understand what was happening. He knew exactly what felt good, how to make me come undone."

Mike gasped for air, started to get restless. Maybe his nerves were getting the better of him or he didn't like Harvey talking about being with someone else. The lawyer didn't know, but he wouldn't let that stop him. His hand wandered down Mike's body, stroking and teasing until he finally touched Mike's cock for the first time.

"Hm, so hard already. And we haven't even really started. The things I can show you, Mike. You will never want anybody else. Not after this."

To make good on his promise, he closed his hand around Mike's cock and started to slowly stroke him. "You will be begging for more. Begging for me."

Harvey kissed Mike once again, reveling in the whimpers he tore from Mike's throat. "So good, you are doing so good, kid. Just let go and feel me. Damn, I want to stroke you for hours, but never letting you come. You would slowly loose your mind, my name the only thing you could still whimper. Yeah, I'll have to remember that. But tonight we'll move a little faster. Tonight I will let myself feel your cock in my mouth. And while I blow you, I'll get you ready to take me. I will take my time, prying you open. It will be good, but I remember that I have never felt more vulnerable than when someone fingered me for the first time."

Mike whimpered again and then let out a loud moan when Harvey took him into his mouth. It had been a long time since Harvey went down on a guy, but the feeling was as glorious as ever. Only now it was Mike underneath him, Mike who suddenly thread his fingers through Harvey's hair. And that was better than anything Harvey could remember.

His tongue traced Mike's cock, mapping it so he would never forget the feel of it. Harvey took him in as far as he could, swallowed around it even though he was running out of air. In that moment, it didn't matter. He just wanted to keep Mike as close as possible while the other man's fingers gripped his hair tighter and tighter, while his thighs started to tremble. After a couple of more oxygen deprived seconds Harvey realised that Mike was very close. And while he looked forward to make Mike cry out his orgasm, he didn't want it to happen this soon. Instead, he realised Mike from his mouth, panting harshly.

"Look at you", he mumbled between deep breaths. "You should see yourself, all blush and blown pupils. I don't know if I can ever look at you again without seeing you like this. Did you like my mouth Mike? Did you want to come down my throat? Hm, you are so out of it. You should really see yourself."

Mike looked even more high than he did that afternoon in his office after smoking with Tom Keller. Harvey almost shivered when he remembered how disappointed he was in Mike back then. How much it took out of him to tell his associate to leave. He had wanted to grab the younger man's shoulders, to shake him until he would realise how stupid he had been. Harvey broke out of his daze then and traced his thumb over Mike's lower lip, watching him come down from his near high. "I can't wait to make you blow me. But not right now. Right now I want you to calm down and close your eyes."

He watched Mike's eyes flutter shut while he tried to take deep breaths. "Good boy. Just like that", he whispered in Mike's ear, kissing his neck for a millisecond before reaching into his bedside drawer. He let lube and condoms fall down onto the matress next to them and had to take a moment to calm himself as well.

Harvey had felt like this before. Like someone who was so thirsty that he didn't even mind drowning. But all those other times it had been blank lust, flaring up until it was a supernova that was extinguished just as fast as it had started. This time ... this time it felt like more. "I feel like I can't look at you enough, like I will never get tired of touching you. What the hell are you doing to me kid?"

The look on Mike's face was positively scared now. "Please Harvey, please don't stop. I'll do whatever you want, I swear. Just don't stop", he begged, eyes wild.

If Harvey had any sense, he would have stopped right there. He could blame it on the scotch and bury Mike in paperwork for the next few weeks until his associate forgot about everything. But he didn't want to.

So instead he fumbled with the lube, coated his fingers and went back to swallowing Mike's cock. When the moans got loud enough he let his fingers wander, gently touching, prying Mike open slowly. The moans turned into swears and Harvey knew there was no way back. One finger entered Mike quickly, earning a hiss. He came up for air again and watched Mike closely. "That's it. The beginning. I know you feel weird, like I am doing something that is too strange to process." He quickly added a second finger at which Mike's eyes flew open again.

"Harvey ... I ... I didn't ... I didn't know it would feel like that."

For a few moments Harvey didn't know whether to laugh or not. "Those are just my fingers, boy. That is nothing. Can you take more?"

There was no point in asking, because Mike was in too deep to say no. Harvey knew that but the frantic nod still thrilled him more than it should have. He withdrew his fingers, only to spread more lube onto them. "Good. You will take a third. You have to. Then I know you will be ready. There you go, don't close your eyes again. I know you feel like it's too much, but you are doing so good. The third is the hardest part, I know, just relax baby. You can take it. There you go", he whispered in Mike's ear. "I know I said that it is your turn to listen, but I need you to tell me how you feel right now Mike. Stay with me, don't zone out. Tell me what it's like."

Safe for laboured breaths he didn't get a response right away. "I'm burning", Mike finally said. "You make me burn. I feel like I have the worst fever and every time you touch me, every time your ... ah ... fingers push back in and out and in again ... ah ... everytime I feel like I am catching on fire. I want to come Harvey, I really want to come."

It was Harvey's turn to moan and he finally withdrew his fingers for good, wiping his hand on the sheets before grabbing a condom and putting it on.  
"You will come when I tell you that you can Mike. But first you will feel me and I will feel you. I will make you mine and you will never forget what it felt like to have me inside of you. I promise you that."

Harvey willed himself to go slowly, but the build-up to this moment had been too long, too exciting. He pushed into Mike just a bit too fast, making the younger man cry out in pain, clutching his upper arms in an attempt to push him off.

"Sorry, sorry, I am so sorry Mike. I'll ... I'll wait. Just breath baby, please, take a deep breath. I won't hurt you again. Breath with me", he begged. Which was weird, because Harvey Specter didn't beg, especially not in bed. Harvey was used to getting what he wanted and usually he simply took it. But lying there on top of Mike Ross, his whole body connected to the only man that ever caught him off guard, he felt paralised. Mike's face clearly showed pain and Harvey almost pulled out of him, almost wanted to stop to just embrace the younger man, clinging tight while whispering apologies into his ear.

But instead he kissed Mike again with all the courage he could muster. He tried to kiss the pain away before looking at Mike's face once more.

"Harvey ... it feels ... you are too much. Too much all at once. I can feel you everywhere and I ... I don't know how to do that", he heard Mike whisper against his lips and even though he would never admit it, Harvey felt a pang in his chest.

"Do you want to stop? I'll stop, right now", he offered, looking straight into Mike's eyes which widened at that.

"No, no, I want you. I meant it. You can have me, all of me. Just ... I need you to go slow. Not stop, but go slow." Harvey felt Mike's hands stroking his back, wandering down until they caressed his ass, gripping thight and pulling him into his body once more. Harvey swore loudly at that. There were tears leaking down Mike's cheeks, but the younger man raised his hips, continued to pull Harvey deeper inside of him.

Harvey let his tongue swipe up the tears before he kissed Mike again. He began to thrust shallowly and gasped when he felt Mike's cock harden again between their bodies.  
"This okay?" he bit out and felt the strongest sense of relief when Mike nodded eagerly. "It's okay. It's good. I don't know how ... how to describe it. The fire ... Harvey. The fire. It ... I had no idea."

Sex was a way to get rid of stress. All those leggy girls were the perfect way to forget his everyday problems. For a while, they made Harvey forget that he was a heartless bastard. But with Mike he believed that he really wasn't a heartless bastard. And he knew while his thrusts became more forceful, his kisses more heated, that he couldn't let that go so easily. The way that Mike's fingernails raked down his back was making him loose his mind. "You are fucking perfect", Harvey moaned before his body tensed and he pushed deep into the younger man for one last time. His orgasm overpowered him completely, making Harvey crush Mike with his whole weight. He just lay there for a couple of seconds while he regained his breath. "That did not go the way I planned it", he confessed.

Slowly, Harvey pulled out of Mike, got rid of the condom and took a good hard look at the other man. He let his hand close once more around Mike's cock and started to stroke him. "I wanted you to come, screaming my name. I wanted you to come so hard. I'm sorry that I couldn't give that to you."

Mike pulled him down for a kiss and Harvey could feel the fire then. His skin suddenly lit up just like Mike had tried to explain to him before and he found himself gasping for air again. Mike's pupils were blown, his mouth slack while he took shallow breaths.

"You have nothing ... absolutely nothing to be sorry for. God Harvey, if you could only feel what I am feeling right now. So good. Just ... touch me, don't stop touching me. I can feel it ... so good."

Harvey couldn't say if it had happened thirty seconds or thirty minutes after that, but Mike threw his head back and swore so loudly it nearly made himself come again. He felt Mike spill over the back of his hand and finally, finally the tightly shut eyes were a beautiful thing. One more kiss and Harvey fell on his back right next to Mike, wiping his hand once more somewhere on the sheets.

For a while they just lay there, beside each other. Harvey concentrated on catching his breath when he felt Mike's fingers grip his right hand tightly.  
"I am glad you listened to me. And I will always listen to you", were the last words he heard before exhaustion claimed him. But when Harvey woke up, slightly draped over the younger man he couldn't help but smile. "Me too", he whispered, placing a soft kiss to Mike's eyebrow.


End file.
